


Lorna and Co.

by Fish_soop



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_soop/pseuds/Fish_soop
Summary: Join Lorna Dune, a witch in training, as she makes new friends, new mistakes, and new relationships.





	Lorna and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> CW  
There is a hinted romance between Lorna and a minor character.  
Recreational drug use  
Witchcraft themes

Lorna sits on the floor of her dark, hazy room, leaned against her plush, maroon bed. Curtains block the evening rays from coloring the bedroom, instead there are candles and fairy lights letting off a gentle, yellow glow. A multitude of different bottles, half-empty soda cans and coffee mugs litter a desk with an old, yellowed and aged book filled with runic writing sits open upon it.The orange cat pinches green buds between her fingers and twists them into a small glass bowl, she ignites the  _ herb,  _ and inhales through a complicated twist and turn of a water pipe. Just as she releases the sage-like smoke there is a knock at her bedroom door, and without invitation a small fox peeks in. He immediately crinkles his nose. "Oh Jeez! Lorna I hope the neighbors can't smell. It REEKS in here!" Fivel waves his hand in an attempt to clear the smokey room, and frowns when, to his displeasure, Lorna blows another smelly puff towards him. She shoots him a loving, well known smile that makes Fivel's stomach twist in the slightest way. "Well.. I was going to order takeout from that new panda place downtown, do you want some?" He tries to sound annoyed but it doesn't come across. "Hmm.. I'm not hungry yet, but I'm sure I will be soon… Come have a sit with me while we wait." There is a devious, and also very well known look in the felines eyes. Fivel frowns at her but remains in the doorway. Lorna takes one long drag from the glass contraption and extends it towards the timid fox. "You sure you don't even want a  _ little _ try..?" Shes giving him _ that _ look. The one that he HAS to fight the urge to give in to. Like the feline equivalent of "puppy-dog eyes", it makes his knees weak with affection. "Lorna…" he whines, "I really shouldn't. You know I've been thinking about getting a new job, and I don't want to be stuck because I can't pass a silly drug test.." he folds his arms and attempts a pout, facing away from Lorna, on purpose, although he can't help but peek just to see Lorna is still holding out the bong towards him. She smiles now, with confidence because she knows Fivel like the back of her hand, and she knows he's already given in, "I'll brew you a detox potion, c'mon it'll be fun" she says in a sing song tone. "I'll even light it for you." She doesn't wait for an answer before she starts to crush more green between her thumb and forefinger, the bait has been set, and she knows he will bite. 

The small fox has a flush to his cheeks, which he isn't sure why it's there yet. He sits on the soft rug next to his lifelong friend, and occasional lover, his tail twitches in nervous anticipation as he takes the glass pipe from Lorna's clawed hands. "Just hold it here," she pushes the tube to his lips and lights her lighter holding it to the bowl, "Now suck." She says it in a way that she knows just what it would do to her friend, he flushes and begins to inhale. He meets eyes with Lorna just to see her wink at him, something in him can't help but nervously chuckle, a bad idea, he learns, when you're inhaling a smoke for the first time ever. Hot smoke shoots from his nostrils and burns the entire way, the fox begins coughing profusely, wheezing as the stench fills the room. "Oh god sorry Five', are you okay?" There is no longer a playfulness behind Lorna's eyes, only concern. He can't help but feel a little dizzy, as he stands and continues to cough brutally " _ WAteR _ " he manages to wheeze out, Lorna frowns and jumps to her desk shaking some empty Coak cans before finding a half-full one, which Fivel takes with great enthusiasm, and guzzles it down immediately. He looks at Lorna, pure stress from his eyes, and is not comforted when Lorna has a hand to her mouth, with a look of shock in her eyes. "What?? Is that bad? Am I going to die? How old was that Coak??" Dizziness consumes him as Lorna says "I think that was a fudged up potion you drank Fivel…" She watches as he hits the ground, a heavy wave of guilt climbs up her neck and makes her ears burn. Lorna crouches by him and checks his breathing, "He isn't dead…" she would sound relieved, if what he had just consumed WASN'T a messed up coma-sleep-potion, one that you would use on an enemy, rather than a friend.  ** _"Huh, and we thought it was a dud… Lorna, that was a show if I had ever seen one, and I've seen some shows in my days" _ ** a black feral cat seems to glide out from beneath her bed. "I fucked up Nixon… Do you know what this means?" Lorna sounds ashamed.  ** _"It means we get to go get a new asshole installed by your loving, good tempered mentor.." _ ** One yellow eye squints at Lorna from the resting body of Fivel,  ** _"Oh, did I say we? I meant you."_ ** Lorna scowls at him and grabs his black tail, stuffing him in her backpack.

A simple transport spell that Lorna's mentor, a white cat with burning golden eyes, helped set up in the back of Lorna's closet makes it easy for Lorna to get to Ochr's house quickly, it would make it easier if she hadn't misread the spell and ended up getting transported a couple miles away from Ochr's 'house' in the woods. But as a beginner she had to take what she could get. When Lorna finally arrives at Ochr's shack, she knocks twice and pushes past the door, which she only does because her best friend is currently passed out on her bedroom floor after drinking what she thought was a failed attempt at a potion.  ** _"Oh wow did she do some late spring cleaning?" _ ** Lorna can't help but agree with her Familiars poke at her mentor, usually the house built around the tree is a cluttered mess, books and bags of this and that litter the floor, crumpled papers and leaves and twigs make it a little hard to see the rug, but today the floor is visible, and it even looks swept. Lorna can only hope this means Ochr is in good spirits. "OOOCHR!!!!" Lorna bellows, then more quietly adds, "I need your help…" There is a creaking in the old floorboards above her. "Ochr? It's me, Lorna!!" 

"Coming!!!" The voice that replies isn't the raspy deep voice of Ochr, but instead a gentle feminine one… A white cat, much like her mentor, steps down the stairs, her tail a soft cream with a cinnamon point, her eyes are a refreshing blue, "Oh! Hello! Ochr just stepped out to collect some elder bark, she should be back soon!" Lorna cant help but look dumb. "Oh jeez, sorry to intrude. I didn't know Ochr had… a partner?" She offers a smile in the form of a wince. The white cat lets out a melodic giggle and makes her way down the rickety stairs. "Oh, lord no. I'm Ochrs sister, Buttermilk. I'm hurt she never told you about me, my picture is even on her wall!" She gestures to a gallery of frames, "though I suppose they were quite dusty before I got here…" she smiles at Lorna and Nixons voice burns hot behind her as he clambers out of her bag,  ** _"Oh she's cute."_ ** Lorna gives a small nod in agreement and reaches out to meet Buttermilks outstretched hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, I'm L-" 

"Lorna right? Ochr told me about you! She didn't tell me you were so pretty, are you a mainecoon?" Her blue eyes sparkle and Lorna feels a flush on her cheeks.  ** _"Oh she's REALLY cute… "_ ** Lorna scratches the back of her head "Yeah, partly." She's flattered, and realizes she may be shaking Buttermilks hand for a bit longer than intended, she looks up and her lavender eyes meet the sweet, sparkling blue eyes and  ** _"I think I'm swooning, Lorna! catch me!" _ ** Nixon exaggerates. Buttermilk starts, "Here! Come upstairs! I haven't got it cleaned up quite yet but I was just having some tea! Or coffee, if you prefer!" The white cat is steps nimbly up the stairs, leaving the orange mainecoon looking just as dumb as before, "Tea is fine!" Her response is delayed, due to her sudden infatuation with Buttermilk. She begins up the rickety old stairs,  ** _"You should get some of that, she called you pretty, so our foot is already in the door…" _ ** Lorna bats her hand at Nixon, perched on her shoulder. 

Buttermilk pours a deep golden tea into a small white cup in front of Lorna, and then fills one for herself and sits across from Lorna, the white cat smiles at her warmly as she holds the tea in her dainty paws. "It's very nice to meet you Lorna, Ochr talks highly of you, or about as highly as my sister can talk about anyone…" she has a joking look in her eyes. Lorna smiles back and does her best to put on That Witchy Charm _ ™ _ , "That's a relief, sometimes I think she hates me! It's so very nice to meet you Buttermilk, it's too bad Ochr never told me she had a sister, I would have loved to meet you sooner.." she feels more at ease as Buttermilk lets out her soft giggle, "She has 5 other sisters, I'm not the only one." Lorna shakes her head, and tuts "I guess I shouldn't be surprised she didn't tell me, Ochr seems to love her privacy, seeing how she lives in the middle of these woods.." She gestures widely around them, "Which makes me itch to know, what on earth are you doing out here, sweet, innocent Buttermilk?" The white cat sets down her cup and let's a big smile at Lorna, "I'm studying to become a surgeon this fall, and the university I will be attending is just a couple hours away, I'll move there in the fall, but Ochr is offering me some cash to come clean up her place… and what about you Lorna? Tell me about yourself." She rests her face in her hands, giving Lorna her undivided attention. 

"Well, I'm sure Ochr already told you I'm her… Sidekick."  ** _"That's a nice word for apprentice"_ ** "So I've mostly just been studying to become even half the witch Ochr is," Lorna cups her hand to one side of her face and whispers loudly, " don't tell her I said that." Which earns what Lorna was after, another musical giggle from Buttermilk. "Being a surgeon is a big deal though, you'll be making big bucks, then you can hire someone else to come clean Ochr's old shack!" Lorna laughs at her own joke. "Well... maybe. I'll keep coming back to clean, if you're here.." Lorna is fully aware of the flush on her cheeks, mirroring the hue on Buttermilk's cheeks, she smirks, "Then I'll make sure Ochr keeps dirtying up the place. Maybe we should swap numbers, y'know just so I can let you know when it's in need of cleaning…" Buttermilk grins in a giddy way and reaches into her pocket, producing her cellphone, and sliding it across the table to Lorna.  ** _"I was going to be sarcastic but it worked so… Smooth Moves sister…"_ ** Lorna tosses her phone back to the white cat and begins tapping in her phone number, adding her contact name as "Lorna <3" they return each others phones and Lorna grins slyly, "Let me know if you're…  _ down to clown~ _ " Buttermilks face flushes a deep pink and covers her mouth bashfully. Without warning there is a loud stomping up the stairs that causes Lorna's tail to puff up, she looks to the doorway to find a  _ very _ angry white cat, with piercing ocher eyes. It sends a chill deep into Lorna's bones. Ochr is fuming, "SHE IS NOT "DOWN TO FUCKING CLOWN! LORNA. SHE IS SEVEN-FUCKING-TEEN!!!!!" Lorna feels embarrassed and stands from the table, her ears lowered against her head, Buttermilk pipes from the other end of the table "Ochr I'm 18 in 4 months…" Ochr has a snarl raising on her muzzle and she points to the hallway "Go to your room. I need to speak to Lorna." Before Buttermilk can even begin to protest Ochr lets out a low growl, which causes her younger sister to rise from the table and leave down the hallway, she casts a glance over her shoulder at Lorna, guilt and embarrassment mixing in her blue eyes.  ** _"Rats.. that's no good."_ ** Nixons never-appreciated commentary now speaks directly to Lorna's soul. She meets Ochrs burning, but cold gaze, "You really need to keep your brain out of your pants when you meet someone new." Ochr growls, Lorna looks down, which is not what Ochr wanted. "You best go home NOW, Lorna." The white cat is visibly fuming. Lorna flashes her a pitiful look, "Wait Ochr I need tour help I d-" Ochr stomps her foot, "I'll give you a 20 second headstart before I cast the woods on you, you horndog." Lorna's pupils shrink and her fur stands on end, she runs down the stairs and out the door as fast as she can. 

The trees branches grab at her clothes and tug on her hair, the roots raise before her steps and spiders are dropping on her. Not that Lorna usually minds spiders, these are Wood spiders and they're here to teach her a lesson.  ** _"So is Buttermilk off the table completely? Or only for 4 more months?" _ ** Lorna doesn't answer but instead yells in frustration as she realizes she can't take her transportation spell back. Ochr usually sends her back with a spell. It's already dark and Lorna is a good couple hours from home. Before she can dodge it a large branch meets front and center with her forehead. Then it was dark. 

Lorna wakes some time later to some birds chirping, feeling as if she just tried to beat a train in a headbutting contest, she rises slowly "oh god ouch." 

** _"Good morning sleepyhead. How was the rest?" _ ** Lorna scowls at Nixon, sitting at her feet with one yellow eye glowing at her. "Come on. Lets go home. We need to check on Fivel." Nixon climbs back up Lorna's tall build and rests on her shoulder,  ** _"oh I'm sure he's right where we left him."_ ** The duo begins making the long way home…

When Lorna finally arrives home it's about 6am, the sun is peeking above the horizon and pushes past the curtains in her shared apartment. There is water splashing in the bathroom hallway.  ** _"Did you leave the sink running again?"_ ** Lorna makes her way to the doorway cautiously and peeks in, seeing her small fox friend, Fivel, brushing his teeth, he looks at her in the reflection of the mirror before turning to meet her face to face. "There you are, what happened to you? You look like you wen rolling in the woods."  ** _"She did"_ ** Lorna stares in disbelief, "You're? Awake?? Did Ochr come over? How are you awake right now??" She can see her dumbfounded expression in the mirror. "Well, after I woke up on your bedroom floor at about 7:30, after fainting, I couldn't find you anywhere, I figured you were off doing witch work, so I ordered takeout and went to bed, then I woke up from my alarm, because I have work today, remember?" The toothbrush hangs from the corner of his mouth. Lorna rubs her face and pats her cheeks, "Fainting? But you drank my coma potion…" 

** _"Your _ ** **dud** ** _ coma potion."_ ** Fivel looked hurt, "You drugged me?!" He accuses, Lorna looks into his scowling eyes, "Not technically because it was a dud and also you drank it yourself, I didn't force you to." She folds her arms and counters his accusation with a pout. 

The fox doesn't give in, "You drugged me while you pressured me to try drugs?! Lorna!!" The feline gives in to her scolding and sighs, "I'm sorry, I went out to Ochrs to find you an antidote. I guess I should have stuck around for a little longer.." Fivel nods, "Is that why you look like you fell down a hill and into a pile of sticks? What the hell happened?" He plucks a leaf from her hair. 

Lorna sits on the counter and groans, "Ochr cast the woods on me because I was hitting on her hot little sister.." 

Fivel raises his brows, "Ochr has a sister?"

"She actually has five." The cat says, matter of factly

"Wait, little sister? How little?" Fivel rinses his toothbrush and places it in its cup.

"17," Lorna winces at saying it aloud.

"Oh yikes."

Lorna nods solemnly, "I guess I should go to bed, my head feels like I just had a heavy night of drinking…" the fox nods knowingly and watches as Lorna pads out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

As soon as lorna flips on her cushy bed she sighs in relief, and her phone buzzes, she reaches for it and cant help but smile as she sees it's from her new admirer.

** _Buttermilk :3_ **

_ 7:56 am _

** ** **Hey, sorry about that :<**

Lorna sets the phone facedown and buries her face in the pillows,  ** _"We can answer it later.."_ ** her familiar curls at the base of the bed and they both fall asleep. 


End file.
